Sengoku
by SarakMay
Summary: Southern Maria High School gets taken back to the Sengoku time period, a time full of near constant military conflict and political upheaval. Armin Alert is a history know-it-all who always thought that he belonged in the past Now, it's finally time to put him to the test. It's going to take all he's knowledge to survive. Everything's more brutal than the books let on thou.


Written: 5/8/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T/M

Warnings: Gore

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the stories starting, nor the cover photo

Summary: Southern Maria High School gets taken back to the Sengoku time period, a time full of near constant military conflict and political upheaval. Armin Alert is a history know-it-all who always thought that he belonged in the past Now, it's finally time to put him to the test. It's going to take all he's knowledge to survive. Everything's more brutal than the books let on thou. Southern Maria High watch out!

Wa-thud. Wa-thud. Wa-thud.

"Mikasa~ how long are you going to just stand their? Your not shooting at all~"

I can almost hear Sasha (Archery captain) complain.

This story took place years ago, in a time period before anyone living today. But the start of my story takes place _before the end_.

Mikasa was the Kendo captain and student secretary, yet she was an all rounder, perfect grades and perfect athletic ability. Just cause she was the kendo captain does mean she was bad at and other sport. Mikasa shot off an arrow hitting the target a little to the right of perfect.

"Wait!" Eren ran towards us. "Armin, we have a tournament in four days! So we have to practice!" Eren was the "vice-president" of the kendo club as Mikasa claimed. Truthfully thou, it was just so she could keep a closer eye on her brother.

Did I mention I'm part of the Kendo club too? I'm not very athletic and just jointed to be with my friends… I prefer reading much better. I was what people call fourth string, not average but a geek or otaku. ( **1)** I love history. I did then and still do now.

"Yes, yes." I replied closing the book I was reading about the Jōmon time period.

"I'll come with you. I've got some classified stuff to talk to Krista (student body president) about." Mikasa said. She turned to Sasha. "I'll be right back."

Things were so simple back then. Study. Practice. School. Friends. Family… why did I ever want sometime else? **WHY?**

I changed into my Kendo uniform and headed out to where Eren and Mikasa were waiting. A dark blue mist slowly filled the school.

Cicadas crawled to the exterior of our school. Completely covering it. They screeched and cried, shedding their skin, and taking flight. It was _strange_ , very odd.

"Hey guys? What are you looking at? Mikasa? Eren?" I couldn't see what they were looking at. When I turned the corner I saw them, horrible beasts with bloodthirsty eyes. There were exactly two of them, one holding a spear the other an axe. They wore armor of samurai…or…. _Foot soldiers? They dress like ancient foot soldiers._

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I won't say it was one of my most manly moments but Tom, our math teacher, burst in and said, "Go home… What is this?"

He laughed, "Are you part of the festi-" The barbarian with the spear shoved the pointed tip right through his neck with no hesitation at all.

Eren grabbed the fire extinguisher, and all sight was lost in one puff of white. We ran down the hall and down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of the staircase.

But the ancient foot soldiers had followed us.

One held Tom's _head_. It was just plain barbaric. I wanted to puke. Eren went straight at the barbarian with only a wooden sword as a weapon.

Quickly I reached for the bow and arrows Mikasa left discarded on the stairs.

Armin, breathe. Calm down. **If you don't shoot Eren will die! CALM DOWN!**

I couldn't do anything, nothing at all. My handed quivered, and felt sticky with sweat. My body was frozen in fear.

Eren hit the soldier with the axe so hard the wood shattered. The other ran towards me. "ARMIN! SHOOT" I let an arrow loose. It was off target but still managed to impel in his thigh.

"Freeze! Everyone, Freeze!" "Drop your weapons!" It was police officer Daz and Chief Petra Ral.

In a quick slash Daz was beheaded. His blood spread everywhere. It covered the barbarian who didn't even blink at all the blood. It was sickening. I was crying in shock, in horror at what I had witnessed in only an hour.

 _ **It only went down hill from there.**_ ** _This is just the beginning of a very gory story._**

 **1st string- Cool/Popular People.**

 **2nd string- Fairly Cool/Popular.**

 **3rd string- Average/ Below Average**

 **4th string- Geeks/Otaku "No rank at all"**

 **I don't know all about the Sengoku time period so don't trust my information. I don't know if the soldiers of that time were educated. I'm just writing as if the solders were titans. Manga: Gunjou Senki**


End file.
